Neverland Academy
by batgirl15
Summary: Welcome to Neverland Academy. Where the magical go to school. Peter and the lost boys are the new kids. Things are about to get interesting. Especially when the lost boys meet the most popular gang of girls on campus. The Lost Girls, lead by the beautiful Wendy Darling. Book #1 in the series. Rated M for Sex, Violence, Swearing. (Based off the 2003 Film).
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get started. I would like to thank CaseyIsRunningwithScissors for giving me the inspiration to write this story. Read her stories, everyone she is really good. Now I also want to get things straight here, Yes Peter and the Lost boys live on planet Earth. So they will age. Okay. Good. Let's get started. **

* * *

Peter sighed as he brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. he was wearing a green tee shirt with black pants and vans.

"Peter is something wrong," Slightly said.

"No I'm fine Slightly thanks for asking," Peter said.

Slightly smiled at Peter.

Slightly was only a year younger than Peter. He was wearing a black shirt, with purple pants, and converses.

"You're the new kids."

The boys heard from behind them. They turned. There sitting on the railing was a girl. She had blonde hair, she was wearing a black tank and blue skirt with black leggings and blue flats. And she was smiling brightly at them. Hello there beautiful Slightly thought.

"What are your name's?" She asked.

"I'm Peter Pan," Peter said.

"I'm slightly," Slightly said.

The others introduced themselves.

"I'm Lindsay. I'm here to show you around. Pay attention., there's a lot you need to know, to survive around here. There are six main buildings here. There's the Indians," Lindsay said.

She pointed to a brown building on the far left side.

"Then you got the fairies," She said

She turned a little to the right and pointed to the yellow building. The building was so yellow, it looked like it was glowing.

"There's the mermaids," Lindsay said.

She pointed to the blue building on the right side.

"Then there's the lost boys and girls, which is the building i am in and you all will be too," She said.

She pointed to a purple building in the middle of Indian's and the Fairies.

"We're are the gang on campus. Lastly there's the pirates, bastards." Lindsay.

As she turned and pointed a red building on the right of the Mermaids.

"What's that building," Slightly asked.

As he pointed a black building right. It was a few feet behind the dorms.

"That's the main school building," Lindsay said.

"Come on let's get you sorted," She added.

She lead them into the Lost Boys and Girls building.

"Boys you are the floor above, Everyone gets their own room," Lindsay said.

She lead them up the stairs.

"Peter this is your room," She said.

She showed the others they're rooms.

'Don't forget, if you need anything, Us lost girls are just down stairs, we don't bite," Lindsay said.

The boys smiled and promised to ask if they need anything. They eventually went downstairs. They were surprised to see Lindsay waiting for them.

"Just couldn't resist could you," Lindsay said teasing.

"Sorry Lindsay," Slightly said.

Lindsay smiled at him and said "It's okay every new kid does it properly and all my friends call me Linds."

The boys smiled at her. Lindsay enter Wendy's room and smiled as the boy's jaws dropped to the floor. In the room were five girls.

"Hey chicks," Lindsay said.

The girls turned and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The tallest one was by the window.

"Hey Linds," the girls said in unison.

The girls finally noticed the boys. Who were standing awkwardly by the doorway.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked.

Wow she's beautiful Peter thought. Wendy was wearing a purple one shoulder shirt, black skirt, black vest, and cheetah printed heels.

"This is Peter, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, The Twins, and Tootles," Lindsay said.

Nibs waved. He was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and converses.

"Hi," Curly said.

Curly was wearing a black shirt with a hoodie, red pants, and vans. Tootles smiled. He was wearing a black shirt, shit happens wrist bands, black pants, and green vans. The twins waved excitedly. They were wearing identical red hoodies, black shirts, blue pants, and yellow converses.

"This is Wendy, Penny, Paige, Luna, Patty, and Piper," Lindsay said.

Wendy smiled. Penny nodded. She was wearing a white shirt that said Paris, pink shorts, and pink high-tops. Paige waved. She was wearing a black shirt, hoop earrings, beige skirt, and heels.

Luna smiled and said "Hi."

She was wearing a gray shirt, gray beanie, black vans, and black pants. Patty and Piper waved enthusiastically. They were wearing identical purple scarfs, gray shirts, black leggings, black boots.

'So what do you do for fun around here," Peter said.

"Anything that doesn't involve magic," Penny said.

"So are there any rules," Nibs said.

"No magic for personal gain, In bed by at least 3 am. That's it," Wendy said.

"So no dress code," Tootles said.

The girls nodded their heads. The boys nodded.

"Basically the dean doesn't care what we wear just as long as we are in class when we're supposed to be," Piper said.

The boys smiled.

"Okay need to do something before i go insane," Luna said.

"Like what," Patty said.

"Who's up for a prank?" Wendy asked smirking.

I think i just fell in love Peter thought. The group pranked Hook and his gang. The gang ran back to they're dorms laughing.

"That is the most fun i have had in a long time," Wendy said.

Peter laughed and said "Yeah me too."

"I'm glad you're here Peter. Don't get me wrong, i love my friends. But since I'm the leader. I couldn't exactly do things without them," Wendy said.

Peter nodded and said "No i totally understand."

"So goodnight," The girls said.

"Night," The boys said.

The group went their separate ways.

Boys went upstairs. The girls went into their rooms.

Peter went into his room and plopped on his bed.

"Wendy," Peter sighed.

Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about Wendy. Unknown to him, a certain girl was thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch. Peter and the lost boys were sitting with Tinkerbell and her fairy friends. In walked Wendy and the lost girls.

"Cue the boys wanting to do everything," Tinkerbell muttered.

Wendy's here Peter thought. Wendy was wearing a black strapless dress, sunglasses, red leather boots, and a leather jacket.

Oh Lindsay Slightly thought. Lindsay was wearing a light pink strapless dress, a blue vest, and black boots.

Wow Penny looks great Nibs thought. Penny was wearing a one shoulder pink dress, black leggings, black striped flats along with a heart bracelet.

Wow Paige looks really nice Tootles thought Paige was wearing a red with some black strapless dress, black boots, and a blue headband.

Mm Luna Curly thought. Luna was wearing a blue strapless dress, blue heels, a black vest, and a charm bracelet.

Wow the twins thought, Patty and Piper were wearing pink strapless dresses, a charm bracelet, and ankle boots.

Tinkerbell was shocked when Peter and the boys joined Wendy and the girls at their table. Tinkerbell's jealously grew as she watched them laugh like old friends.

"Wow you girls like to prank Hook a lot," Nibs said.

"Of course it's the only fun thing to do," Penny said smiling at him.

Nibs blushed and smiled back.

(In class)

"So we couldn't help but notice that everyone likes the lost girls and stares every time the lost girls walk by," Peter said to Tinkerbell.

"Of course they do. The lost girls are the most popular girl's in school," Tinkerbell said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yep the teacher's let them do whatever they want, just as long as it doesn't involve someone getting killed," Tinkerbell said.

"Peter," Wendy called.

She than patted the seat next to her. Peter smiled and gathered his things and sat next to her. Without even saying goodbye to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell growled in jealously. She looked around for the lost boys. But found them talking to the lost girls.

"So i saw you talking to Tinkerbell," Wendy said.

"Yeah so," Peter said.

"I'd watch out if i were you, she can be a bit clinging," Wendy said.

Peter nodded and said "thanks for the warning."

Wendy smiled and said "No problem."

"So Wendy i was wondering if maybe you would like to go out tonight," Peter said.

"Mr. Pan," the teacher called.

"Yes," Peter said.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class," Mr. Garwin said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garwin but Peter was just asking me out on a date tonight," Wendy said.

The class awed.

"And you never answered," Peter said looking at Wendy.

"Well ms. Darling," Mr. Garwin said.

'Yes Peter i would love to go out with you tonight," Wendy said.

Peter smiled. And the class cheered. The pair's friends, the loudest.

Eventually the lost boys asked the girls out as well.

Since in Slightly's words, "If Peter had the courage why not us."

So the whole decided to go on a group date. They went to the movies.


End file.
